


Kinktober 2019

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Come Inflation, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, Impact Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pet Play, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Sybian, Vibrators, Xenophilia, gagging, misuse of common ice cream toppings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The tags/characters will be added to as i post each prompt because I dont' have a set list for them





	1. day 1: Hate sex

Rodimus hated Getaway straight down to his core, there was not one thing he'd liked about the bastard. From the way he tried one up him in anyway he could to that smug aura that surrounded him constantly. If asked to compliment him he'd probably laugh and make a snide remark, which made what he was currently doing so much worse. 

Rodimus had Getaway bent over his desk, his hips slamming into him, undoubtedly leaving paint transfers on his aft. "Wow Rodimus you.. hah... c-call this a fragging? I expected s-so much...more from...oh f-frag... a prime!" Rodimus' engine roared as he sped up his pace, the sounds of his pelvic plating meeting getaways aft was drowned out as Getaways loud, drawn out moans filled his office. "Not so cocky now are ya?" Rodimus couldn't help but laugh at the muffled whimper he got in response.

Getaway rolled his hips back against Rodimus' as he chased his own overload only to have the speedster slow almost to a stop, his spike slowly rubbing against oversensitive nodes. Rodimus ran his hands over Getaways hips, pausing to tug at wires and dig his fingers into transformation seams until he reached his node, pinching and tugging at the sensitive bud.

Getaway's hips jerked violently as he rolled his hips frantically searching for more friction. "D-do you u-usually tease all o- Oh Primus!~" 

"Do you ever shut up!?" Rodimus brought his free servo down roughly against Getaways aft. Getaway cried out as the force of the blow sent him tumbling into his overload, his frame shaking as he rode out his high, standing only by the support of the desk beneath him. "Primus, you're such a shareware, are you really getting off to me spanking you?" Getaway let out an annoyed huff, reluctantly squirming against Rodimus' hips, his valve starting to feel rather oversensitive.

"Giving up already? I haven't even overloaded yet!" Rodimus sighed pulling out of Getaways valve, pausing to stare at the strings of lubricant that connected them. As he stared Getaway had finally regained enough of his composure to stand on his own, although on rather shakey legs, he'd turned himself to face rodimus and pushed him down into his desk chair, the metal frame creaking in protest. "Aww, ready for another try?"

Getaway slid his mouthplate off and chucked it somewhere beside him, leaning forward to mouth at Rodimus' still dripping spike. Rodimus let out a low groan as Getaway took his spike into his mouth on him, taking him down to the hilt in one swift motion. Getaway was fast and messy as he bobbed his helm up and down along his spike.

Rodimus' hand wrapped around the side of getaways helm, pushing him further down his spike and bucking his hips upwards and moaning loudly as he got closer and closer to his overload.

Rodimus pulled Getaway off of his spike, overloading with a low groan and painting Getaways face in streaks of pink transfluid. "Frag you almost look hot like this...almost." Getaway growled up at him and punched his thigh. "You're one to talk."


	2. Day 2: Fucking machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know a sybian is technically not a fucking machine but fuck you It's my story I'll do what I want.

"Do you think it's fucking funny to feel me up when I'm with a patient!?" Rodimus sheepishly looked up at the fuming medic from his spot on the berth. "It's a little funny Ratch." Ratchet sneered down at him. "Being a smartass isn't helping Roddy." Drift flicked his spoiler, eliciting a soft squeak of surprise from the speedster. "Because you want to be an even bigger nuisance than normal Drift and I set up a special punishment for you." Ratchet motioned for Drift go get something, to which he eagerly obeyed, giving Rodimus a quick kiss before leaving to rummage through the closet.

"So what exactly is this punishment?" Rodimus was growing more and more and more nervous with each passing second, now starting to regret his previous actions. "You'll find out soon enough." Ratchet picked up a small black ball gag he'd placed on the nightstand earlier that night and ordered Rodimus to open his mouth before roughly shoving the gag in his mouth and securing the latch behind his head. By now Drift had already set up Rodimus' "punishment".

Rodimus' eyes widened when he saw the remote controlled sybian on the floor with a pile of silk rope on the floor beside it. Rodimus let out a muffled whine of protest as he followed Ratchet towards the toy. Ratchet tapped his digits against Rodimus' panels in a silent order for him to open them.

Rodimus did as he was told, embarrassed by the sheer amount of lubricant that now slicked his valve. "Sit." Rodimus did his best to follow the orders he was given lowering himself onto the false spike as fast as he could, which apparently wasn't fast enough for Ratchet who placed his hand on Rodimus' shoulder and pushed him down until he was seated flush against the surface of the sybian. Rodimus let out a long whine as he squirmed against the sudden intrusion, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't notice Ratchet motion to Drift, who'd been watching silently, once more to which he grabbed the rope and began to tie Rodimus' lower half to the toy.

Rodimus tried to wiggle and squirm away from his bindings only to realize he could barely move his legs. "MMMHP!?" Rodimus looked to drift for some form help but drift only shook his head and bound his wrists behind his back. 

"I have to go to a meeting right now but Drift was gracious enough to do me the favor of taking care of you while I'm out. So while I'm gone drift is gonna do what ever he wants with that remote to wring out as many overloads from you as he can. The meeting is about two, maybe three hours, and then I'll be back."

Rodimus let out strangled moan as he watched Ratchet kiss Drift goodbye and stride out of their berthroom.

Rodimus gave Drift the best puppy eyes he could manage, hoping he'd goes easy on him only for his attempt to be countered by the false spike jolting to life and vibrating inside him. Rodimus' frame stiffened, legs shaking as he desperately tried to move them. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth, and looked down at the ropes trapping him, unsure of what to do. Rodimus could do nothing but let the toy buzz inside of him as wordless pleas left his mouth for his lover to untie him.

"I know you want me to untie you. Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel guilty." Drift pressed another button on the remote the false spike in his valve began to thrust inside of his valve and hitting his ceiling node. Rodimus threw his head back and let out a loud high pitched moan. Drift sighed dreamily watching his lovers backstrut arch and his spoilers bounce as he hit his first overload.

Deciding to have a little mercy on Rodimus, hitting another button to lower the vibrations as Rodimus came down from his high.

"You're so cute like this." drift pressed a couple more buttons just to see what they'd do, Causing Rodimus to twist harshly against his bonds, practically sobbing for Drift to release him. His cooling fans were working double time to try and regulate hid body temperature. As he squirmed against the sybian, the false spike quickly thrusting inside of him, incessantly prodding his ceiling node.

His struggling grew more and more frantic, rolling his hips in anyway he could manage in an attempt loosen the ropes. Rodimus let out a muffled scream, shaking hard as he came again, and then a second overload quickly following.

He slouched forward onto his chest, his back bowed harshly, and the weight of his hips pushing the toy deeper and deeper inside of him. Rodimus cried out, bearing his teeth as he tried desperately to ease the sting of his overstimulated valve. Rodimus opened up a com line between him and drift, trying to get some relief before this damned spike fried his brain.

:Drift, babe, you gotta let me up, I'm dying over here.:

:Ratchet said not to let you up until he came back of if you used your safe word.: Rodimus cried out once more as another overload hit him. "Roddy you do remember your safe word don't you?" Rodimus shook his head no, well that's what drift had assumed since the poor speedsters whole frame was shaking hard enough you could hear his plating rattling. "Do you need me to let you up?"  
Rodimus nodded, letting out a soft whine.

Drift shut off the toy and unbound Rodimus, holding him against his chest as he slumped forwards. "I'm sorry I should've known you needed a break." He undid the latch on the gag and let it drop to the floor. "Do you want to get cleaned up first or do you just wanna go to bed?" 

Rodimus sluggishly tilted his head towards the berth and let out a soft, tired moan. "Alright love, lets get you off this thing." Drift wrapped his hands around Rodimus' waist and slowly pulled him off the false spike, transfluid dripping steadily down his thighs. Rodimus finally stood on his own with a pained whimper, wrapping his arms around Drifts neck in a silent plea to ba carried.

Drift obliged, picking him up bridal and carrying him to bed, making sure not to jostle him to much as he set him down before grabbing a cloth out of the nightstand and wiping the transfluid from his thighs and manually closing his interface panels. "If it makes you feel any better you did last a little over an hour and a half." Rodimus laughed tiredly and made grabby hands up at Drift, beckoning him into his arms. Drift slid into berth beside him and wrapped the two of them in blankets, giving Rodimus a soft kiss on his forehead as he started to drift into sleep. 


	3. Day 3: Food play

Tailgate strode into swerves bar with Cyclonus trailing behind him. The mini seemed increasingly more smug with each step he took towards the booth at the back of the bar where they usually sat.Tailagte watched as Swerve made his rounds, dropping off drinks and making small talk with some of the patrons before finally making it to their booth. 

"hey guys! What can I get for ya?" Swerve gave them that big dorky grin he always had plastered on his face when they were around and Tailgate couldn't help but giggle at Swerves enthusiasm to see them even though they'd been his conjunx for almost a year now.

"We were just dropping by to tell you we've got a surprise planned for you after you close up for the night." Swerve looked to Cyclonus for a clearer answer. Cyclonus only shook his head, his usual stone cold composure slipping as he looked to tailgate, a soft blush tinting his cheeks. "Cyclonus is a bit "occupied" at the moment". Tailgate produced a small remote, no bigger than his palm, from his subspace and waved it tauntingly in front of Swerves face. "I'm prepping him for your surprise, he's pretty excited." Tailgate pressed another button causing Cyclonus to flinch and moan under his breath.

It was barely audible but it was still enough to make Swerves cooling fans click on. "Aww, seems you're getting excited too~" 

"I a-almost forgot did you guys want drinks, i should probably head back to the bar but I can still make you something if you want me too, a-and I probably shouldn't have left bluestreak by himself, And now I'm rambling so you guys should probably just order something so I can shut up now."

Tailgate laughed, placing his mouthplate against Swerves cheek and sent a soft buzz of charge through the plating, his form of a kiss, and squeezed swerves hand in his. "You know what we like dear."

"Alright, one Purple Haze and one Blue Lagoon comin' up!" 

"Don't forget my curly straw!" Tailgate called out after him. Swerve gave him a thumbs up and went back behind the bar, making conversation with the few patrons who had settled in the bar stools.

After about two long hours and three poorly hidden overloads Tailgate finally decided to let Cyclonus head back to their hab suite. Tailgate dimmed half of his visor in a wink and gave Swerve a wave goodbye before half carrying, half dragging cyclonus out the door.

The last hours before closing were quite possibly the longest hours of Swerves life He ended up leaving Bluestreak to tend to the bar an hour before he was supposed to leave, he couldn't help himself when all he could think about was how Tailgate had gotten him so revved up earlier.

Swerve had practically ran back to the hab suite, quickly putting in the lock code and letting the door slide open with a soft 'click'. Cyclonus laid across the berth his legs spread wide and his hands bound above his head , held in place by magnetic cuffs. Tailgate was straddling his waist and massaging tense wires in between his plating, eliciting the occasional soft groan.

"I had Bluestreak close up tonight, I couldn't help myself I got pretty excited." 

"Well then you're in luck cus I just finished prepping Cyclonus. Come look at how pretty he looks." Swerve made his way to the foot of the berth, his jaw went slack when he saw Cyclonus' valve bared before him but Tailgate had decorated it with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry balance on his anterior node. "I- h-how...why would...Cyclonus you agreed to this?

Cyclonus nodded, his legs twitching as he waited for Swerve to do something. "You better make the most of this because if I'm stuck digging rainbow sprinkles out of my valve this will never happen again." Swerve climbed onto the berth, practically drooling at the valve before him. "Can I, I mean is it okay i-"

"Swerve he's all yours, dig in!" Tailgate got up from his position atop Cyclonus' thighs, taking a seat beside him to watch the show. Swerve leaned down and licked a long stripe up the center of Cyclonus' valve, enjoying the way he shivered underneath him. Swerve wrapped his lips around his node, sucking softly. Cyclonus whined, tugging against his restraints as his thighs shook. Swerve placed his hands against his thighs and spread them further apart as he slid in tongue into Cyclonus and thrusting it slowly in and out of him, rubbing against sensitive inner nodes.

Cyclonus shifted and squirmed underneath him. whining his name, pleading for him to do more. Swerve obeyed, sliding two fingers into his valve and thrusting them in time with his tongue.

Cyclonus' back arched off the berth as he overloaded with a breathless gasp. transfluid gushed from his valve, coating Swerves lips in the shiny pink fluid. "Cyclonus how rude, Swerve hasn't even gotten his first overload yet!" 

"Tailgate it's fine he's probably tired, besides i-" 

"Swerve, shut up and fuck me."


	4. Day 5: impact play

"What did I tell you about touching my experiments without my explicit premission?" Perceptor brought his servo back down to Brainstorms aft eliciting a shar cry from the seeker draped across his lap. "N-not to do it..." 

"And what did you do!?" Another smack. "T-touched your...thi-things."

"Exactly! you're lucky that I was able to retreive the data you lost or trust me you'd be here much longer." Perceptor spanked him once more, this time Brainstorms valve panle snapped open. Perceptor chuckled at him. "Oh my, you're actually getting off to this. Do you like when I punish you?" Brainstorm shivered as Perceptor ran a digit in between his valve lips before closing the panel manually. "Percy please, I need you."

"I think you've forgotten who's in charge here. I am going to finish your' punishment and you are going to count them out. If you're good for me I might consider rewarding you. Understood?"Brainstorm nodded only to receive a firm servo to his aft. "Use your words Brainstorm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Perceptor raised his servo and brought it down as hard as he could against Brainstorms aft. Brainstorm cried out, hastily shout out "One" as he tried to brace himself for the next hit. Perceptor was having none of that.

Perceptor would bring his servo down almost immediately after Brainstorm had counted each hit. "Fif-fifteen" Tears rolled down Brainstorms cheeks as he awaited the next slap, his aft stung and his thighs shook but the next hit never came. "Brainstorm are you alright? You're crying dear. I didn't hurt you did I?" Perceptor Laid Brainstorm back on the berth and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Brainstorm nodded, whining softly. "Brainstorm I need you to use you words so I know if you're okay." 

"I'm okay percy, still kinda charge up though..."

"I'm sure there's something I can do about that."


	5. Day 6: Pet play

Drift tossed and turned on the berth, his mid racing as he waited anxiously for Rodimus to return from his meeting with Ultra Magnus. The meeting was supposed to end half an hour ago meaning Rodimus had undoubtedly done something stupid and earned himself a lecture. Drift ran his digits over the thick, light pink leather collar around his neck and letting out a bored sigh as stared at the ceiling, upset with Rodimus' orders to not self-service while ha was gone.

At least self-servicing would help pass the time faster, he'd already watched three movies and he was growing rather bored with sitting and waiting. Drift finally gathered up the courage risk disturbing Rodimus by sending him a private comm. :Roddy are you almost done, I'm getting antsy over here.:

:Don't whine to me kitten, Magnus is the one lecturing me on the importance of commas.:

:Can't you just brush him off like you usually do?:

:Of course I can, I just want to keep you waiting ;): Drift groaned, thumping back down to the berth in defeat. Of course Rodimus would pick now of all times to decide he wants to be a tease. Rodimus wouldn't notice if he'd given himself one overload, would he? 

Drift opened his valve panel, letting out a soft gasp as his digits brushed over his anterior node. He let his free servo wander his frame as his digits pinched and tugged at his node, his optics squeezed shut. Lubricant began to drip steadily from his valve and onto the sheets beneath him. Drift let out a breathy moan as his digits moved from his node to his valve lips, stroking the wet mesh. "Oh frag...Roddy~"

"I thought I told you not to self-service kitten. How bold of you to disrespect direct orders." Drift's optics flew open as he looked to the bot who was now sitting beside him one the bed. How could he have not noticed Rodimus walk in on him? 

Rodimus hooked his finger underneath the collar and tugged Drift forwards until he was sitting upright, their faces mere inches apart. "I'm in a generous mood tonight so I'm going to let your disobedience slide for now." Drift looked down at his lap, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Let me make it up to you." Rodimus scoffed. "How do you suggest you'll do that."

"Please sir, just let me make you feel good. I need you." Drift gently pushed Rodimus onto his back and straddles his hips. Drift ground his bared valve against Rodimus' spike housing, marking the red plating with smears of transfluid. "Well since you asked so nicely I guess I have no choice but to indulge you." 

Rodimus grabbed his hips and opened his spike housing, letting his spike pressurize inside of Drifts valve eliciting a sharp moan as the speedster squirmed at the sudden intrusion in his valve. Drift Lifted himself halfway off his spike slowly pushing himself back down until he'd bottomed out on Rodimus' spike. Rodimus quickly grew bored of the agonisingly slow pace, snapping his hips up to meet drifts. "You take too long kitten." Rodimus kissed and sucked at Drifts neck cables he set a frantic pace. The room filled with a symphony of their moans and the sound of their hips meeting with each thrust. Rodimus' overload took him by surprise, with a low moan he overloaded into Drift, who whined loudly as he hit his own overload. The speedster rolled his hips, riding out their overloads.

Drift let out a content sigh as he slid of Rodimus' spike and laid back against the berth, Rodimus thudding down against the berth beside him. "I might just keep letting you off the hook if you keep 'making it up to me' kitten." Drift smirked. "Are you saying I should break rules more often?"

"If it ends with you riding my spike then be my guest."


	6. Day 7 + 8: gagging, handcuffs, inflation

You were sprawled out on the berth beneath Rodimus, chassis rising and falling quickly as you attempted to regain your breath. He placed his servos on your thighs, spreading them farther apart. "You look so cute like this, your valve leaking my transfluid." His thumb swept over your overstimulated anterior node, causing you to jolt and tug against the magnetic cuffs holding your servos above your helm. You tried to plead with him, beg for him to spike you again but all of your cries went unheard, muffled by the gag he'd secured in your mouth.

"Aww, do you want something sweetspark?" You nodded furiously. "You want me to spike you again? Fill you up with my transfluid till you feel as if you're gonna pass out?" you nodded once more. "Good cus you didn't have a choice." 

Rodimus grinned devilishly at you as he bottomed out inside you in one thrust, quickly setting a fast pace, determined to give you what you'd wanted. 

You bite down against the gag, your servos trying desperately to break free of the cuffs, crying out when leaned forward to kiss and nip at your neck. "My, my, you're awfully loud. I bet if someone were to walk by the door they'd be able to hear you."

It doesn’t take long for you to overload like that, Rodimus whispering dirty thoughts into your ear as his hips slammed into yours. Your overload tips Rodimus into his, his hips rocking slowly against yours as he rides out his overload, his transfluid joining the previous three overloads inside of you and making your stomach distend slightly. For awhile you both just stay there, Rodimus panting above you, that beautiful dazed look in his optics that he always gets after a good overload. 

"You up for another round sweetspark?" You moan eagerly, rocking your hips as best you can to encourage him to fuck you again. Rodimus only grinned and began spiking you once more.


	7. Day 9: body swap

"There's going to be hell to pay for this!" Starscream paced furiously back and fourth across his office. He was staring at himself perched atop his desk, but it wasn't him, he was stuck in the frame of his smaller, (much) clunkier conjunx. "Star my frame isn't nearly as bad as you're making it sound. Just calm down before you blow a fuse, do that when you get back in your own body."

"How did this even happen!? I told Wheeljack to stop screwing around in that lab of his and now look at what he's done! I'm short! How do you live like this?! Your frame is so heavy and clunky!" Starscream stopped his pacing to point a digit accusingly towards Bumblebee. "Are you calling me fat?" Bumblebee stood up, now towering over his distressed conjunx, enjoying the new perspective.

"Well you're certainly heavy!" Bumblebee looked down at how different Starscreams frame was from his. "I have to admit, your frame doesn't feel half bad, definitely more elegant than mine." Bumblebee ran his servos over his cockpit, admiring the feel of the freshly polished glass under his digits. 

Bumblebee continued to feel up his new frame absentmindedly, only stopping when he'd heard the small 'click' of cooling fans turning on. "Are you actually getting turned on by this?" Bumblebee smirked devilishly. "I knew you were narcissistic but this is a whole new level of vanity." Bumblebee's servos trailed down hips to his valve cover, stoking a digit over the quickly heating metal. "Shut up, you're not even doing it right." 

"Then show me."

"What?"

"If I'm doing it wrong fix it, I know your ego is just begging you to take control." Starscream scoffed but made no other protests as he approached his conjunx. "Turn around an get on your knees."

"Don't get too cocky now Star."

"Just shut up and do it, your frame is too short for me to reach the right spots." Bumblebee sat on his heels facing the desk, his wings flicking and fluttering in anticipation. Starscream slowly grazed his digits over the joints connecting his wings to his back, tugging on a few of the more "concealed" wires, eliciting a sharp gasp from Bumblebee. "Whatever it is you're doing back there, keep doing it!"

Starscream dropped his hands to his sides, leaning close to his audials. "Now that's no way to ask for something honeybee, where are your manners?"

"Star please, I wanna feel that again. Do it again please?" Starscream ran his digits over the edge of his wings, humming in satisfaction as Bumblebee twitched and shivered and whined at the new sensations flooding his processor. Bumblebees panels snapped open, beads of lubricant dripping from his valve down his thighs. "You're awfully sensitive honeybee. You might be enjoying this more than I ever have." 

Starscream kissed and sucked at his neck cables leaving a trail of small bruises in his wake. "I- hah~ - can't tell if your actually thinking about me o-or if this is just you being incredibly vain."

"Who said it can't be both?" Starscreams servo dipped down in between his valve lips, thumb rubbing at his anterior node. "Y'know this body switch thing isn't half bad. I kn-" 

Wheeljack burst through the door, his arms overflowing with datapads, no doubt it was work he'd neglected to do in favor of his little projects. "I think I may have found a way to switch you guys back into your original bodies!" Starscream and Bumblebee stared in both horror and shock at the scientist who'd walked in on them, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he'd caught them interfacing. "Wheeljack get out!" Starscream screeched at him. 

"Well I can see that you're clearly busy but I'd thought that may-"

"GET OUT!" The scientist quickly slammed the door to avoid the incoming datapads both bots had thrown at him. "Star we should probably go down there and get this fixed."

"Or we could stay down here and I could frag the life outta you." Bumblebee hesitated, weighing his options.

"I'm sure Wheeljack can wait a little while."


	8. Day 10: Oviposition

Swerve almost never knew how he got himself into these situations, but for once he was actually enjoying himself. A couple of days ago Rodimus had passed a sign up sheet around the lost light, something about an emergency relief crew for some organic planet their war affected, nevertheless Swerve had eagerly signed up. He'd thought it would be nothing more than dropping off supplies or helping rebuild, now he was kind of regretting not fully reading the fine print. 

Swerve tugged helplessly against the thick vines holding his servos above his helm, three smaller ones had stuffed themselves inside his valve, and another thick one slowly thrusted back and fourth in his mouth, effectively muffling his gasps and whines of pleasure. 

The minis frame shook as he hit his fourth overload, or was it his fifth? The poor bot had lost count. The vines in his valve speeding up their movements to help him ride out his overload. 

Before he could recover from his overload the vines in his valve retreated only to quickly be replaced by a thicker vine, he he hadn't seen yet. This one was much thicker than the others and was built almost identically to a spike. Swerve whined at how the the vine stretched his valve. It burned in all the right ways, quickly sending him tumbling into another overload as it pushed itself further inside him, stopping when it prodded at the entrance of Swerves gestion tank.

The vine in his mouth retreated and the others had stopped moving and a silent question of his consent. Swerve whimpered loudly, nodding his head furiously as he begged and pleaded for the creature to keep going, to which it quickly obeyed. 

the large tendril in his valve made slow, shallow thrusts as it eased the first egg through it's length. Swerve groaned in pain as it pushed past the rim of his valve and pushed itself into his gestion tank. After the first one the eggs started to come faster, each one a different size than the last, stretching his valve more than he'd ever though possible.

He ground his hips against the vine, greedily chasing yet another overload. After releasing the last of the eggs and fucking him through another two overloads the vines finally retreated from his valve and mouth, moving to cradle his limp body as he drifted into recharge.


End file.
